Conversations With Alchemists
by allisonwonderland1496
Summary: Linked to Where the Flame Burns Brightest, Misaki, Roy, and the gang take the time to speak behind the scenes. And sometimes...it's not very pleasant.
1. An Introduction

**_Misaki_**_: Ah… Hello. Misaki here. This is-erm- yeah. Well…_

**_Roy_**_: *sighs* Bubbles, you could at least try to sound intelligent._

**_Misaki_**_: W-Well I'm just not sure what to say here! It's not my fault! And I told you that's not my name!_

**_Roy_**_: Yes, well. Whatever. *to the reader* Miss Wonderland sort of pushed this onto us. Apparently this is where we take a break from her story Where the Flame Burns Brightest, a saucy romantic tale between the feisty bubbles and-_

**_Misaki_**_: You're straying from the point! And would you stop calling me that?_

**_Roy_**_: Darling. You're reddening._

**_Misaki_**_: Shut up! *to the reader* I apologize for his stupidity. *sighs* But he's partially right about the whole break thing. _

**_Roy_**_: Yes I was. So would you please remove your blade from my throat, please?_

**_Misaki_**_: *ignores* A-Anyways. We'd just like to kind of step in and away from the story and kind of provide some more comedy relief. Of course, I would have been fine doing this alone and without the Colonel bumping in and ruining everything._

**_Roy_**_: Ahh… Music to my ears._

**_Misaki_**_: Would you just go home?_

**_Roy_**_: I'm waiting for you._

**_Misaki_**_: Why?_

**_Roy_**_: To come with me of course. _

**_Misaki_**_: I-Idiot! Like hell I'd do something so revolting!_

**_Roy_**_: *to the reader* How'd you enjoy the latest chapter? _

**_Misaki_**_: *reddens* _

**_Roy_**_: Misaki seemed to enjoy it quite a bi- ow._

**_Misaki_**_: Bastard! You practically jumped in on me! You perverted, egoistic, moronic idiot!_

**_Roy_**_: Quite the insult there, Bubbles._

**_Misaki_**_: THAT IS NOT MY NAME, DAMMIT._

**_Riza_**_: *enters*_

**_Roy_**_: Shit. The Lieutenant._

**_Misaki_**_: E-Eh? Oh crap. She's going to see the mess we made._

**_Roy_**_: *raises brow* Oh? Worried she's find out of our little gathering?_

**_Misaki_**_: Not now idiot!_

**_Riza_**_: What on earth…?_

**_Misaki_**_: Ah! Well, it's time we wrap this up! Be sure to join us for chapter seven of Where the Flame Burns Brightest!_

**_Roy_**_: The first love scene between me and-_

**_Misaki_**_: GET OUT._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! Oh, this is like my first author's note3 *cue fanfare* eheh<em>**

**_Annnyways! Thanks to all of you reading my WFBB story! Really, I never would of thought I'd write a fanfiction, but here I am!_**

**_I am quite the Mustang fan *sigh*_**

**_Well, I'll update as much as I can, meanwhile, do enjoy and let me know if want any characters to come up and say anything specific:)_**

**_Taaaaaaaaa~~_**

**_Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood characters. Only Misaki._**


	2. A Quick Thanks

**_Misaki_**_: *whispering* yes? … ok… right, I'll say that…ok! *scurries to reader* Hey! So apparently I forgot to make a quick thanks to one of our most vigorous readers, umm… *squints* er…_

**_Hughes_**_: Psst. It's **BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet**._

**_Misaki_**_: R-Right! A thousand apologies! **BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet**, with all the gratitude my creator has allowed me to have, I thank you for leaving feedback and helping to make Where the Flame Burns Brightest a more captivating tale!_

**_Hughes_**_: Psst. It's 'we'. 'We' are thanking her._

**_Misaki_**_: O-Oh! Sorry! Yes, we're all thankful for your involvement and participation! Thank you so much! _

**_Hughes_**_: Ha, ha. The author would just like to say how appreciative she is for being one of the first to comment on her works. *eyes glinting*_

**_Misaki_**_: Ah… Hughes?_

**_Hughes_**_: But first… Would you care to see some beloved pics of my darling Gr-_

**_Misaki_**_: I'm sure they'd love to look at your pictures, but maybe later? _

**_Hughes_**_: But look at her! Isn't she just the prett-_

**_Misaki_**_: Let's go to the author's note shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel I must absolutely do this. She really has been quite an inspiration!<em>**

**_I may not have quite as many reviewers, but I'm happy none-the-less, and I'm just so grateful to BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet!_**

**_If you have the time, do go and check out her stories (FMA- Mustang involved) and you will not be disappointed!_**

**_Be sure to read her "Numb" story. My personal favorite!_**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_(Of course, I'm thankful for all my viewers and I'll be sure to add some future mentions for you guys too!)_**

**_Byeeeeeeee~~_**

**_Note: I do not own any FMA characters but Misaki._**


	3. Thanks! Ch 7 DONE

**_Misaki_**_: Hello fellow Where the Flame Burns Brightest fans! Misaki here after, what, a week? I'm terrible with time…_

**_Roy_**_: *scowls*_

**_Misaki_**_: We've taken a look at our views and are proud to say we've hit the four hundreds mark! Thank you so much!_

**_Roy_**_: *scowls*_

**_Misaki_**_: Ah, it would be so, so, soooooo amazing if you left behind a quick review, maybe a favorite/follow. It would mean so much to…us…_

**_Roy_**_:*scowls*_

**_Misaki_**_: … So the recent chapter… was… Colonel. What is your deal today? You're bumming our readers with your lack of animated idiotic comments. It's killing my mood._

**_Roy_**_: Why is it I appear for a bit just in the beginning and the ending?_

**_Misaki_**_: Don't start this crap again, please. _

**_Roy_**_: What crap? I'm only pointing out that there is a very limited appearance of me, and our readers, admit it, read this mainly for the Flame._

**_Misaki_**_: …_

**_Roy_**_: *to the reader* Go on. Shoot Wonder a message. Leave a review or something. Demand for more Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist-_

**_Misaki_**_: Is the entire title necessary?_

**_Roy_**_: -to take up the spotlight. The story is about where the Flame, Flame, Misaki, Burns Brightest. _

**_Misaki_**_: I honestly don't care. You can have the 'spotlight'. Whatever._

**_Roy_**_: And please include more intimate scenes between me and Bubbles._

**_Misaki_**_: Wh-What?! _

**_Roy_**_: Thank you for your devotion. We can't wait to bring in more fun-_

**_Misaki_**_: O-Oy! You can't just say stupid things like tha-_

**_Roy_**_: -in our next chapter. Bubbles and Mustang over and out._

**_Misaki_**_: THAT'S NOT MY NAME DAMMIT._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello Hello!<em>**

**_Thank you so much guys for checking out my story! It means soooooo much to me!_**

**_Seriously, you have no idea how much this makes me happy kyaa~~~_**

**_*surprise hug*_**

**_Ok, I'm a bit awkward. Ha, ha. Well..._**

**_Let me know what you think, and please do enjoy! _**

**_I'll try my best to update!_**

**_-Wonder_**

**_Note: I do not own any fma characters, only Misaki!_**


	4. Burned

**_Misaki_**_: Hello, good to see you again. Ah… this chapter was a bit depressing…_

**_Roy_**_: I'll say._

**_Misaki_**_: Hmm? Do you pity me, Colonel?_

**_Roy_**_: Pity you? I should like to point out that I only made one flimsy little appearance. Just to pick your lazy ass up._

**_Misaki_**_: Excuse me?!_

**_Roy_**_: *sighs* For such a tiny girl, you weigh a ton._

**_Misaki_**_: I'm light as a feather! _

**_Roy_**_: I'd beg to differ!_

**_Misaki_**_: It's not my fault you're so weak!_

**_Roy_**_: W-Weak?!_

**_Riza_**_: She has a point, Sir._

**_Roy_**_: Lieutenant, what are you doing here? And how would you know?_

**_Riza_**_: I carried her. She's lighter than air._

**_Misaki_**_: See? You can just screw off._

**_Roy_**_: *inaudible muttering*_

**_Riza_**_: Sir. You have a date._

**_Roy_**_: Oh really? Hear that Misaki? _

**_Misaki_**_: Why the hell should I care? Whatever this thing is, it's your problem, not mine._

**_Roy_**_: T-Thing? Are you not aware of what a date is?_

**_Misaki_**_: Are you?_

**_Roy_**_: Lieutenant. Who is the lucky lady?_

**_Riza_**_: Her first name is paper._

**_Misaki_**_: …Paper?_

**_Roy_**_: Paper?_

**_Riza_**_: Last name work._

**_Misaki_**_: Paper…_

**_Roy_**_: Work?_

**_Riza_**_: …_

**_Misaki_**_: …OH. I get it._

**_Roy_**_: Lieutenant. I look forward to your next paycheck._

**_Riza_**_: Sir, you don't manage my salary. _

**_Roy_**_: Says who?_

**_Riza_**_: Says the Fuhrer._

**_Misaki_**_: Can't argue with that, Colonel._

**_Roy_**_: Tch. Would you like to do the honors of escorting my date?_

**_Misaki_**_: No. Go on and have your little cup of tea with Miss Paper Work._

**_Roy_**_: *imitates* 'little cup of tea with Miss Paper Work'_

**_Misaki_**_: My god, Colonel. Act your age._

**_Riza_**_: Not your IQ_

**_Roy_**_: …_

**_Misaki_**_: Ouch. She got you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyaa~~ Another chapter done!<em>**

**_I feel like these are so rushed though... mehhhhh_**

**_Oh wells. Thanks again for all you fellow readers! _**

**_I'm so happy to have such wonderful reviews ^.^_**

**_I'll try my best!_**

**_Oh, and I'll try to add more Mustang. _**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Wonder_**

**_Note: FMA characters don't belong to me! Only Misaki, Naomi, Ritzu and all dem fellows:)_**


	5. A Fiery Review?

**_Misaki_**_: Yooooooooo. Misaki here, grateful as always to our beloved audience!_

**_Gracia_**_: Hello! *smiles* It's a pleasure to be here! _

**_Misaki_**_: *pleased* Ever the polite one, Gracia. *looks around curiously* Eh? But where is your husband?_

**_Gracia_**_: *thoughtfully* He said something about visiting the Colonel-?_

**_Misaki_**_: *stiffens*_

**_Gracia_**_: Ah, but that isn't why we're here right?_

**_Misaki_**_: R-Right…_

**_Gracia_**_: *claps* Well! I'm so delighted to share that Where the Flame Burns Brightest has reached a stunning 1,200 views! Thank you so much for your remarkable dedication everyone! ^.^ And again, as said before…Reviews are kindly appreciated when you have the time!_

**_Misaki_**_: Errg…_

**_Gracia_**_: …Hmm? Misaki? Are you feeling ill again?_

**_Misaki_**_: No… well not exactly… I just feel like something… bad is going to happen…_

**_Gracia_**_: I-I see…?_

_*running footsteps*_

**_Misaki_**_: It's happening…_

**_Roy_**_: *panting* Misaki! You must see this! You absolutely must-_

**_Misaki_**_: Go away._

**_Roy_**_: Review… Reviewer… I've found someone who finally understands what a true romance-_

**_Misaki_**_: Go away._

**_Roy_**_: …is really made of! Look!_

**_Gracia_**_: …A review by Onesmartcookie78 …? *beams* What an adorable username!_

**_Roy_**_: Yes, yes, but the context of what she said, look at the context!_

**_Misaki_**_: Really. I wish you would just leave already. It's enough how much I've dealt with you in the past couple of chapters…_

**_Gracia_**_: *reading* that's…that's…oh my…_

**_Maes_**_: GRACIA! MY SUGARY PEA!_

**_Misaki_**_: Yes, yes. Please, let's all just gather around here! All at once!_

**_Riza_**_: *holding bouquet of roses* Misaki? Care to explain why this forest was growing in the midst of my living room?_

**_Maes_**_& __**Gracia**__: *flash knowing grins*_

**_Misaki_**_: It's getting really crowded…ugh…_

**_Roy_**_: Maes! Look here. This reviewer. The sheer wits on this girl. That's my kind of lady, my friend._

**_Maes_**_: *reads* *looks super confused* *suddenly goes bright red* *smirks mischievously* Well, well. Is as I figured. You two do make a cute couple._

**_Misaki_**_: I don't want to know…_

**_Roy_**_: Fine. *clears throat* Review by Onesmartcookie78…_

**_Misaki_**_: What are you-_

**_Roy_**_: __Ahahaha *evil cackling* Ohmygoodness. Roy and Misaki fighting is hilarious. And I liked that they went all out. They could have great anger sex :P_

**_Misaki_**_: *horrified*_

**_Gracia_**_: *stifles a giggle*_

**_Maes_**_: *continuing to smirk*_

**_Riza_**_: I'm going home. *leaves*_

**_Roy_**_: You seem to be in shook, Bubbles-_

**_Misaki_**_: M-Misaki…_

**_Roy_**_: You see, miss smart cookie, and may I just say how agreeable I find that title to be, is implying that in the future, we'll-_

**_Misaki_**_: Stop._

**_Roy_**_: We'll gaze back at our little fights and get quite_

**_Misaki_**_: Oh god, I'm going to be sick…_

**_Roy_**_: Aroused._

**_Gracia_**_: Misaki!_

**_Maes_**_: Couldn't handle the moe I suppose… *laughs* GRACIA! LET'S GO GET SOME DINNER~~_

**_Gracia_**_: But…Misaki…_

**_Roy_**_: It's definite. *pokes at unconscious body* The girl is down and out._

**_Gracia_**_: *dragged away* I'm sorry!_

**_Roy_**_: Tch. *raises her head to his lap for comfort* You're going to beat the holy shit out of me for this when you wake aren't you?_

**_Misaki_**_: …_

**_Roy_**_: Thank you for the flattering review, Onesmartcookie78. Seeing as how my dearest has yet to open up to me…*pulls out planner* Would you care to accompany me on a date? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahaha, totally kidding about the date. (*cough* *cough* he's mine *cough*) <em>**

**_Tee hee:P_**

**_Again, thanks so much to all my fellow readers!_**

**_You have no idea how awesome I feel, knowing how many have given my story a try!_**

**_Seriously. You guys rock._**

**_I'll update soon!_**

**_~~Wonder_**

**_Note: I do not own any fma characters! Just my weird, friendly, psychotic folk!_**

**_Misaki: H-Hey!_**


	6. Games and Such

**_Misaki_**_: Damn it! Where the hell are you!?_

**_Roy_**_: Bubbles is it!_

**_Misaki_**_: MISAKI!_

**_Maes_**_: Aha!_

**_Gracia_**_: No hard feelings?!_

**_Misaki_**_: I'm telling you, you'll get what's coming! __After__ I deal with the mule!_

**_Riza_**_: My…My…What have I gotten myself into…_

_…_

**_Maes_**_, __**Gracia**__: Wait a minute… Why does he call her Bubbles?_

**_Riza_**_: I could be doing something productive right now…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah... So it appears the crew are a bit preoccupied with...their games...<em>**

**_Misaki: _**_You damn mutt! I'll kill you!_

_**Roy**__: Come on, Bubbles. I'm just over here!_

**_...Yes, well. Ah. Thanks for reading, my fellow readers:) It still means the world to me!_**

**_Misaki: _**_Yes, yes. Thanks!_

**_Roy: _**_Thank you._

**_Misaki: _**_*aha* I've got you now you little... *inaudible*_

_**I really enjoyed making this chapter^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed it too!**_

_**~~Wonder**_

_**Note: I do not own fma Characters, only my fellow OCs!**_

_**Riza: **__*sigh*_


End file.
